Thank You, Watari
by LightYagamisHair
Summary: A little story about L and Watari for Father's Day.


_**My father gave me the greatest gift anyone could give another person, he believed in me. -Jim Valvano**_

The day I met L was something that I could never forget. He was young and afraid, but he trusted me. L's trust wasn't something that most people can ever obtain, even after years of knowing him, but for some reason, he immediately gave me his trust.

That was the day I took him to Wammy's House, showing him to his room and telling him that if he needed anything at all, he could tell me. He just nodded at me and went back into his room to read some crime fiction novels that I had bought him, but he really did talk to me about everything that was going on in his life.

 _"Mister Wammy?" he would say, knocking on my door as gently as he could._

 _I always let him in, even if I was doing something important._

 _"Are you busy?" he asked, sitting down on a red chair that was usually reserved for him whenever he wanted to come in._

 _"I always have time for you, L," I would say._

 _"That didn't answer my question," he said, pulling his knees up to his chest._

 _"Business calls can wait. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"_

He would come into my office and normally just ask me a question about whatever it was that young boys wanted to know about. I would sit down with him for hours, explaining everything to him, and even though he already knew about it, he would ask me simply because he enjoyed talking to me. I tried to get him to play with the other children, but he always favored out intellectual conversations and games of chess over going outside and talking with the children who were his age.

 _"L, why don't you ever play with the others? Don't you want friends your own age?"_

 _"They're not as smart as I am. I want to meet someone who matches my intelligence."_

 _"Well, that is a difficult thing to do, L. Not many people are as smart as you."_

At one point, he even had a crush on someone at Wammy's and asked me how to ask her out. That was one of the few times I had ever seen L ever look embarrassed, and I explained to him that he should get her flowers or take her out somewhere. He never did ask her out, though. He told me that that was something he regrets, and he wished he could've told her how he felt.

 _"Mister Wammy?"_ _he asked, knocking on the door to my office._

 _"Come in, L."_

 _He walked in, eyes focused on the floor as he sat down on his favorite chair._

 _"What is it?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"_

 _L shook his head, looking up at me. "Well, I... I like someone," he said sheepishly._

 _"You do?" I asked._

 _L nodded, looking back down._

 _"It's perfectly normal to like someone. You're thirteen now, things like that happen."_

 _"How do I tell her, though?" he asked, his face starting to go a light shade of pink._

Sometimes, even when he got older, he would come into my room in the middle of the night to talk to me, wether it be about complex mathematic formulas or a bad dream that he had, I always listened, no matter how tired I was.

 _"L, is that you?" I asked, sitting up in bed after hearing the door open._

 _"Yes, it's me. Sorry for bothering you."  
_

 _"You're not bothering me at all. What is it?"_

 _He sat down at the edge of the bed._

 _"Nightmare?" I asked, turning on the lamp on my bedside table._

 _He gave a small nod._

 _I hugged him gently, rubbing his back. "Would you like some cake?"_

One day, during a game of chess, he told me that he wanted to be a detective.

 _"But, L, you're only eight," I said._

 _"That shouldn't matter," he said, moving his pawn. "I'm smart enough, aren't I?"_

I helped him with his first case, and he kept going from there, solving cases whenever he could. Just a couple years later, he was the best detective in the world. I had never been more proud of anyone in my life. L had come into my office to tell me, and I was very happy for him.

 _"Mister Wammy," he said calmly. "After the last case, I have been ranked the best detective in the entire world."_

 _"Really? L, that's amazing!" I said with a smile, hugging the young man. "I'm so proud of you."_

L had actually hugged me back, something he normally didn't do, mostly because he just wasn't sure how.

Once L turned seventeen, he began to take on more dangerous cases, and at age twenty-four, he told me that he wanted to catch Kira.

 _"L..." I said worriedly. "This is dangerous. Are you sure you want to do this?"_

 _He nodded. "I am completely sure, Watari."_

After a few months of this case, he came into the monitor room to talk to me. His head was bowed, looking down at the floor with his hands in his pockets.

 _"Ryuzaki?" I asked, making sure to use his alias. "Is something the matter?"_

 _He stayed silent, still looking down. "L," I said walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder._ _"What's wrong?"_

 _"I might die today," he said. "But I just wanted to thank you."_

 _"Thank me for what, L?" he asked._

 _"For everything," he said. "But mostly for being the father that I never had."_

 _"You're welcome, L," I said, hugging the thin male. "And thank you for being the son I always wanted."_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! That was so sad, I honestly almost cried. I know it's not Father's Day, but I was meaning to post this story yesterday but didn't have time.**

 **Anyway, review and also read _Crescendo,_ which will hopefully be updated soon!**


End file.
